


Theme Park Phenomenon

by greekprincessia



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Meli I hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekprincessia/pseuds/greekprincessia
Summary: When Grassvalley and Ludger are on a date at a theme park, their date goes quite horribly wrong. Luckily, Ludger is a phenomenal boyfriend, and things begin to look up!





	Theme Park Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunasfaeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/gifts).



> This was written for my amazing friend! She pulled me into crossover rarepair hell and I don't know how to escape.

Bustling. That was the word Kanonno Grassvalley thought of as she observed the crowds ambling by in the theme park. It was positively bustling, but she didn’t have as much of an eye on the crowds as she did on her boyfriend.

Beside her, Ludger was smiling softly, that gentle smile she so adored. In his hand he had an ice cream bar shaped like the theme park’s mascot, and on his head were a pair of wonderful, oh so wonderful cat ears that made him look at the more adorable...and handsome at the same time?

“What are you thinking about?” she inquired, leaning in near his shoulder, as she was too tiny to reach his head. 

He flashed her a devilish grin (though devilish it may be, he was nowhere near the devil that her Earhart was), and replied, “Oh, nothing, just thinking about how wonderful you are.”

A blush spread from one of Grassvalley’s ears to the other, and she hid her soft smile behind her luscious red scarf. “Ludger, that’s my line…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to steal the words out of your mouth.” He didn’t mean to take her breath away either, and yet he always did. 

Smiling still, Grassvalley gestured towards one of the rides nearby. “Ludger, would you like to ride the teacups?”

Ludger grinned widely and finished off his ice cream bar, throwing the LOSE stick in the trash. “Of course, my dear!”

\---

The teacups were a mistake from the start. 

It all started when they got in line. Ahead of them were passengers disembarking from the ride were passengers of varying degrees of dizziness, some looking pleased but many appearing to be discombobulated. 

Ludger frowned at the passengers leaving. “Kanonno, are you sure you want to ride this?”

She placed a hand to her chin in thought. True, it didn’t look like the most enjoyable ride after seeing people leave in displeasure, but on the other hand...it presented cute picture opportunities for her, Ludger, and most of all, her Instagram.

“I’m sure, Ludger, don’t worry!”

That was a mistake. 

The ride tilted, spun, and did all sorts of witchcraft that Grassvalley did  _ not  _ enjoy. No matter how many times her and the ever helpful boyfriend Ludger echoed a chorus of, “Stop the ride!” the ride operator refused to stop. 

Once this mayhem was over, Ludger helped a dizzy Grassvalley off the ride and pulled her close. “Are you alright, Kanonno?”

“I...need to sit down,” she replied in a tizzy, feeling like she was about to faint.

\---

They sat on the bench for awhile, people watching and relaxing to ease Grassvalley’s queasy stomach. Ludger remained at her side the entire time, no matter what happened, and every now and then she’d catch herself staring into his gorgeous eyes and blushing a little.

He was rubbing her back so gently, cradling her hand with his free one. “Ludger?” she whispered near his ear, gaining his attention.

“Yes, Kanonno?” he replied, gazing into her eyes.

“I want to go on more rides with you,” she responded.

“Are you sure? You’re well, and feel up to it?”

“...Not entirely, but I don’t want that to stop me from enjoying this place with you.”

Ludger pulled her into an embrace and tilted her chin softly. “Kanonno Grassvalley, you listen here,” he chided. “I’d enjoy this theme park even if it meant sitting on this bench for the rest of eternity, because I’m here with you.”

Their lips met, and Grassvalley melted into his embrace. He sure knew his way with words, and his lips too…

When their lips parted, Grassvalley almost let out a soft whine, but she relented and let them separate. “I feel a bit better now.”

Ludger smiled. “I’m glad. Would you like to go on one more ride?”

“Yes!” she said with a smile.

It was due to her stomach curdling that they chose the most romantic ride of all - the Lovers’ River. Okay, maybe they just chose it because they were madly in love with each other, but anyone could guess that...anyone except themselves, as oblivious as they were.

“May your journey be romantic! Have a nice trip!” said the ride operator, much to Grassvalley’s and Ludger’s embarrassment, though that embarrassment turned into adoration for each other as they acknowledged the operator’s words.

They were off, into the dark depths of the tunnel barely lit by neon hearts, when Grassvalley heard Ludger whisper into her ear, “What would you like to do?”

“Whatever you like,” Grassvalley replied, and almost yelped when he softly nipped at her ear.

She soon eased into his touches, though, and their loving makeout session began. She let out a quiet gasp as he gently nipped her lip as well, before easing into his kisses and caresses. 

She brushed his bangs back with her delicate fingers, and the two beings intertwined as one set of lovers. With hardly any lights but the neon hearts to guide her, she quickly but gently untucked his shirt and pressed her hand onto his bare back.

Ludger shivered with pleasure, and then with a soft growl of assertion he ran his fingers through her now cascading hair and caressed the tendrils of pink. Their kisses intensified and their bodies were flush and--

“Whoa, you two really were enjoying that, huh?” said the ride operator.

They both jolted away from each other. When had they exited the tunnel? And yet it was bright around them. Thankfully no one was currently in line to witness their lewd appearances, but Grassvalley quickly fixed her hair and Ludger tucked in his shirt.

“We’re so sorry!” said both of them simultaneously, Grassvalley even bowed.

However, the attendant shrugged it off. “No worries, I see this type of thing a few times a day!”

\----

“So, did you enjoy yourself, Kanonno?” asked Ludger with a smile as they were driving home.

“I always enjoy myself when I’m with you,” Grassvalley replied, and their smiles lasted the rest of the night.


End file.
